The Future - Coda
by Yet Another Yaoi Fan Girl
Summary: Castiel has to get the colt, it's the only way he can protect Sam and Dean from Dagon and the unborn Nephilim. Seeing Dean again though, after all that time apart... it's much harder than Castiel expected. Especially when Dean is throwing him around his room and shows him just how him leaving makes him feel. Top!Dean, Bottom!Cas, Slight Bondage, Angry Sex


**The Future – Coda**

Cas had to get the colt, he didn't have a choice. He had to kill Dagon and Kelly too and this was the only way he knew how.

He'd been feeling so helpless lately, like a dog chasing its tail and now he had to face the Winchesters after ignoring them both for so long…

The last time Cas had even seen Dean he had told him he loved him and for what? So he could betray him like this? Walk away and refuse all contact?

He stood outside the doors to the bunker for a long time, trying to work up the nerve to go in. He could hear voices talking back and forth to each other but couldn't make out anything they were saying. He knew it was them.

Cas took a deep breath before squaring his shoulders and forcing himself to walk inside.

The door screeched loudly announcing his entrance and when he stepped inside both men were staring up at him from the illuminated map table below. They each wore their own look of bewilderment.

His eyes automatically found Dean no matter how hard he wished they wouldn't… The moment his eyes met his face he was flooded with the guilt he'd spent so much time shoving deep down within himself.

It was all crashing down on him just from the look in Dean's eyes.

The surge of relief.

 _It's you_ , his eyes say, _you're alive._

And the pain.

 _How could you do this to me? How could you leave like that?_

Those same eyes would quickly turn to daggers as he made his way down the stairs to stand in front of them.

 _No bars, huh?_

Dean _really_ didn't like his excuse for not returning his messages. Sam was kinder about it but probably hurt just the same.

Dean thoroughly scolded him for his actions, making him feel like a disobedient child before spinning on a dime and marching off to his room. Cas would have no choice but to follow him there.

"I needed to bring home a win for you," Cas tried as he stood in the doorway of Dean's room later that same day.

The hunter never looked away from his computer. "For myself."

 _Yeah,_ Dean would think. _A win would be nice, but I just want you here._

All that mattered now was that Cas was back, or at least that's what Dean said. The angel wished he didn't feel that way, he was much better off without him.

"Let's go, Team Free Will," He said. He stood from his chair and made his way over to Cas, taking in a deep breath before finally looking into his eyes.

Having Dean look at him made Castiel's body sting. There was a willingness in those eyes to forgive him. A glint of hope reaching out to Cas, saying that if he proved he meant it, if he truly apologized, then things could go back as they were before.

"Let's get it done."

He was caught up in that look. As much as he longed to admit his mistake and get back on Dean's side, he couldn't. He broke eye contact with the hunter and looked down at his feet.

"I'd like that," Castiel spoke.

He had to focus on getting the colt. It was his fault that Lucifer was free and it was his fault that a Nephilim had come into being. He couldn't let Dean forgive him when it was his fault his life was at risk.

Had he been looking into the hunter's eyes he would have seen them grow cold with realization.

"Yeah and I'd like a beer," Dean said. His voice was clipped as he shoved past Cas, their shoulders collided as he forced the angel out of his way.

Cas turned, watching the man walk down the hallway. His shoulders were raised with the tension of his anger and his hands were clenched into hard fists.

"Dean," Castiel called after him.

He didn't mean to say it, it had forced its way past his lips.

How could he let himself fuck this up even more? He needed Dean to walk away, that way he could grab the colt and go. He needed the hunter to be angry with him.

He had tried to smooth things over with Dean as best he could, but how could he expect Dean to forgive him when he couldn't even look him in the eye?

Now Dean was making it clear that he didn't want anything to do with Cas, so why was he still trying? Still calling out his name in hopes of being rescued as he drowned in his failures…

 _Stop me from betraying you, Dean. Stop me from making this mistake._

Dean must have heard the weight in his voice because he seemed to flinch when Cas called out to him.  
He stood frozen at the end of the hallway… just standing there…

Then he snapped. Cas saw it happen, his shoulders slumped and he spun around practically charging back down the hall toward the angel.

Castiel sucked in a breath and watched Dean with raised eyebrows. He lifted his hands in front of his chest to defend himself but Dean grabbed his arms and shoved Castiel backward into his room, shutting and locking the door behind him.

He was in full swing now and he shoved the angel into the wall, objects falling to the floor as he did. Their lips crashed together then and Dean held Cas against the wall with all his strength. Cas couldn't move, even if he wanted to.

Cas gasped and whimpered into the kiss as Dean bit at his lips and yanked Cas's hair. He ground his hips forward in quick, harsh thrusts, thoroughly assaulting him with his actions.

It didn't matter if it hurt or not, Cas could take it. He needed to be hurt by Dean, he deserved it.

"How dare you Cas," Dean grunted out. Cas couldn't look at him, his eyes slid shut at the feeling of Dean's hips rubbing so well against his. His breath was coming in short gasps. He was helpless, all he could do was just wonder the same thing. How could he?

Dean yanked him from the wall and forcibly shoved him down onto his bed. Cas whined as he adjusted to his sudden change of position. Dean was straddling him, keeping Cas pressed flat into the mattress.

He had to get away now because he could see the look in his eyes while Dean was undoing his belt. He pulled the leather from its belt loops with a quick yank.

Dean reached forward and grabbed Cas's hands, holding them wrist to wrist. Each touch was enough to bruise and left a lasting ache but that didn't stop the arousal from growing and straining behind Cas's slacks.

"Don't move," he ordered as he tightened the belt around his wrists.

"Dean please," Cas begged. He strained against the bind on his hands but Dean just ignored him. He couldn't stop him, he was helpless once again.

The belt around his wrists ached from tightness and made it so Cas could feel the blood throbbing as it struggled to pump past the restraint.

He stared up at the hunter straddling him with wide blue eyes as Dean grabbed his tie next, pulling it roughly from his neck.

"Dean, no. Please don't," he tried as Dean forced the fabric around Cas's mouth. He ached with arousal and tried to turn his head to stop Dean from tying his mouth shut.

It wasn't as tight as the belt at his hands but it still did the trick. He closed his mouth around the cloth as much he could.

Dean roughly flipped him over then and shoved his face down into the mattress. He forced his coat up and yanked his pants off, leaving him nude and exposed from the waist down.

"You left me Cas," Dean hissed in his ear. "You left me and ignored me for weeks."

Cas groaned out in guilt against the mattress. He laid flat on his stomach and tried to turn away from Dean, hiding his arousal from the hunter as he tried to squirm away. The tie in his mouth was becoming wet and rubbed at the corners of his mouth.

Dean's hands wrapped around the angel's hips and he jerked Castiel upward, forcing the angel to bend his knees and keep his ass in the air. He pulled him back against his hips and rubbed his clothed erection hard against him. The cloth in his mouth vibrated at the feeling of Dean man-handling him so easily. Cas gave in and pushed himself up onto his elbows, he was now on all fours, ready for Dean to have his way.

That's about when Dean reached around him and grabbed his erection. He squeezed it and began to move his hand, up and down, up and down.

Dean was pressed hard against his backside and Cas could still feel his arousal digging into his ass. He let out a heated shiver, desperate to feel what Dean would give him.

Just as Cas was starting to really enjoy the hand stroking his dick, Dean stopped. He took both hands and ripped Castiel's shirt open, sending buttons flying all throughout the room.

The pads of his rough hands slid up Cas's stomach until Dean made it to his nipples. He circled both nipples with each of his index fingers before squeezing them both, sending desperate throbs all through Cas's body. The angel moaned quietly, trying to fight the pleasure assaulting him. He kept his face pressed into the mattress beneath him. As much as he tried to fight it his hips still swung forward on their own, thrusting to find purchase anyway he could.

Dean was undoing his own pants then and Cas could hardly take it when he heard the zipper coming undone. His hips were still moving on their own, ready to have the hunter inside. He felt his heart racing when he heard Dean spit in his hand.

Cas's eyes screwed shut when he felt Dean's hardened shaft pressing against him. Dean must have been in the mood to tease because he began thrusting against Cas with his slick dick, letting it rub along his crack and over his entrance over and over again. He continued, acting as if he might not ever push his way inside. It made Cas ache, he was hard as a rock and unable to reach to touch himself or even beg Dean to hurry up. He pushed back against Dean's thrusts, desperate to get him inside, and moaned into the tie in his mouth.

Skin against skin, sliding so well as Dean continued to tease him. Castiel's body trembled with need. He moaned enthusiastically when he finally felt the tip of the hunters dick pressing against his entrance.

 _Dean_ , he wanted to say, _hurry_ , but the tie in his mouth kept him quiet. At that point Dean began to push his way into the muscles, slowly spreading him out.

Cas sucked air through his teeth at the feeling of Dean filling him up. Dean leaned down over him and his head was beside Cas's when he finally bottomed out inside the angel.

They were both gasping already and they hadn't even started yet. Cas adjusted to the feeling of Dean inside of him quickly and it wasn't long before Dean started pushing his hips forward in a slow rhythm.

Cas shamelessly pushed back into the raw pleasure surging through him. It was hot and desperate and needy and it throbbed all throughout his body. It was overloading him all too quickly and he felt like he was aching to cum already although his body still wasn't close.

He just wanted the surge of release to take him over, but he hadn't earned it yet. He gasped when Dean began to pick up his pace. He grabbed Cas's hips and angled him so that he could hit his prostate directly. Once he was satisfied with Cas's position he began to swing his hips, mercilessly pounding into his sweet spot.

His hips were thrusting harder and harder, flooding the angel with intense, raw pleasure as he fucked him. Dean was grunting with each successful thrust, pushing Cas's body with his.

"I thought you were dead," he whispered hotly as he pounded angrily into the other man. "Or maybe you realized what you said," he paused to grunt with his thrust, "you love me," he paused again. "so you ran off."

Cas felt tears burning behind his eyes, his throat felt like it was going to close around a sob at any second. He pushed himself back into the hips assaulting him, hoping the pleasure would block out the pain. He never wanted to leave Dean…

"How could you leave it like that," he questioned. He grinded forward into the angel even harder. His bed was scraping the ground and Cas could only cry out each time Dean thrusted into him. His body was quaking from pleasure as Dean's words assaulted him. Sam could probably hear them at this point.

"Dean," Cas tried to say through the tie at his mouth. He wanted to apologize, to beg for forgiveness, to tell him what was the truth.

Dean's hand clapped over his mouth harshly and he began to thrust even harder.

Cas's eyes rolled shut as he gave into the pleasure. He whined against the hand over his mouth and drowned in the feeling of Dean fucking him so relentlessly.

His hands slid up under Dean's pillow and he felt the cool metal of the colt brush against his knuckles. Well, there it was, the thing he needed all along. The betrayal that led him here in the first place. Cas dropped his head and the tears that were burning at his eyes managed to push their way out.

It was so desperate now, Dean was huffing short needy breaths each time he and Cas connected. His fingernails dug into Cas's hip as he yanked him back into each thrust. "Cas," Dean gasped as he got closer and closer. "Cas, Cas."

His hips were jutting into the angel so desperately, hurting and pleasing him with each thrust. Cas didn't know if he could take it, his body trembled with Dean's unrelenting pleasure burning through him. He was throbbing and he could feel the heat of pre-cum dribbling down his dick. He moaned desperately against Dean's hand.

Dean cried out first, shoving himself forward into Cas hard as he spilled over, filling the angel with his heat. It sent Cas's eyes rolling back as his body tightened hard around that heat and before he knew it he was slipping over the edge. His body jerked hard as he came, trembling and exhausted.

Dean was panting hard in his ear, he was covered in sweat and didn't open his eyes. "Don't you leave like that again," Dean said and Cas's body gave out against the mattress. He couldn't look at the hunter, he had to mentally block all of this before he gave in and just stayed useless.

Dean undid the belt around Cas's hands and rolled away from him. He made quick work of fixing his own clothes and leaving Cas alone in his room.

The door snapped shut behind Dean and Cas went numb, completely shutting off his emotions.

Cas listened to his footsteps retreating down the hall. For a long time, he laid in Dean's bed, inhaling his scent and convincing himself that he had to stick to his plan.

When he found the strength he rolled over, pulled the tie from his mouth and cleaned himself up. Then he stood from the bed.

He reached under Dean's pillow and took the colt in his hands. He stared at the weapon for a long time before sliding the gun into an inner coat pocket and walking out of Dean's room, closing the door behind him.


End file.
